


Ball-Pit Disaster

by cosmosKid



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmosKid/pseuds/cosmosKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, a few years ago tumblr user imagine-assassins posted "Do not picture your OTP having a kid and losing said kid in a ball pit." And then I laughed really hard and decided to make a short one-shot about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ball-Pit Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic Carlos and Cecil adopted a baby girl and named her Dana because Dana is my favourite intern and why not.
> 
> Side note: when I wrote this Dana was still an intern.

Panic. That was all that was fueling me right now. The panic induced adrenaline that coursed through my veins.  
"Cecil!" The voice of my perfect boyfriend called my name.  
"Carlos? Where are you?" I called back, I could hardly see past all the vibrant colours that blocked my vision.  
"Cecil! To your left! No, no, your other left!"  
I soon spotted the beautiful face of my boyfriend, Carlos. "Carlos," I said as I slowly made my way towards him, "where is she? I can't see her anywhere!"  
"I'm sure she's safe, I mean, four-year-olds don't just disappear in the ballpit... I think." He said that last part so quiet I almost couldn't hear him.  
"Dana!" I called out as I pushed what seemed like thousands of endless plastic balls out of my way. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Carlos what looked like a perfect swan dive into the sea of small children and vibrantly coloured and slightly crushed plastic balls. After what seemed like eternity Carlos emerged.  
"I can't find her! How deep is this thing?!" He seemed frantic. I took a deep breath as I swam and swam to try and find a bottom. It wasn't a very deep ball pit as it turns out. The genius scientist, Carlos, had his eyes closed and ended up not swimming down but around on the surface. Or maybe the ballpit was multidimensional. It's hard to tell in a town like Night Vale. I could feel my heart breaking the more time it took to look for our darling daughter, Dana Palmer. I slowly waddled over to Carlos, when I finally reached him I pressed my forehead against his, I noticed the silent tears stream down his face. "I'm sorry, Carlos. I love you. But a world without our daughter is too dark for me to endure." And with that heartfelt goodbye I plunged deep into the endless abyss of plastic balls. I could hear the faint noise of Carlos calling out my name through sobs. And soon I felt myself being pulled out of the pit and felt the familiar warmth of Carlos' arms around me. "Don't ever say that. She's not dead, we just need to find her! C'mon, Cecil, snap out of this!"   
"Carlos, if we can't find her it's probably because the Void has already claimed her sweet little soul for itself."  
"Don't speak like that."  
"Dana! Dana, where are you?!" We started calling out for her but we still couldn't find her.

"Carlos," I was sobbing, "Sweet, sweet Carlos, I fear the worst."  
Carlos grabbed me and held me close, I could hear him humming a song that he had the Council approve a month or so ago.  
"Daddy?" The sound a small little voice made us turn.  
"Dana!" I cried as I saw my little girl with an ice-cream in hand.  
"Dana, where were you?!" Carlos cried.  
"You told me I could buy an ice-cream." She stated simply as she licked her ice-cream.  
"You forgot that you told her she could buy an ice-cream?" Carlos said as he turned towards me.  
"Whoops." Carlos just rolled his eyes as he tackled me into the endlessness of the ballpit.

"Let's never go to the ballpit again." Carlos stated as we were making our way home.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
A/N: Hell yeah, kinda lame but whatever whatevs.


End file.
